God
*Father *Heavenly Father *Almighty *My husband *Godfrey *Dear old Dad *Daddy |species = Celestial Being |status = Extant |age = Eternal |gender = Male |home = Heaven |family = *Goddess http://tvline.com/2016/06/21/tricia-helfer-lucifer-season-2-mother-charlotte-devil/ *Lucifer *Amenadiel *Azrael *Gabriel *Uriel *Angels |occupation = Sovereign of Heaven |portrayed by = Neil Gaiman |seasons = One , Two , Three }} }} God is one of the two co-creators of the Universe and the father of all angels along with Goddess. He is seemingly trying to have Lucifer redeem himself, as shown when he has Frank Lawrence cross paths with him. History God's history is not fully known. He and Goddess fell in love with each other and collectively created the universe, Heaven, and Hell. They had many children, known as Angels. However, when he began to work on humans, their relationship worsened. When Lucifer rebelled, God was so angry that he wanted to destroy Lucifer. Instead, by Goddess' request, he cast Lucifer to Hell to punish the sinful dead mortals for their sins for eternity. Some time later, after Mom had repeatedly used her power to attack humans, God somehow defeated his wife and then stripped her of her immense power before banishing her to hell and appointing Lucifer as her warden. When Cain killed his own brother, God, furious by such an act, cursed Cain to never die and should he die, he would be resurrected, with even methods able to kill angels being unable to kill him. He also had Amenadiel brand Cain with his mark that he made never able to be erased, in order to forever remind Cain of what he did. Circa 1981, God asked Amenadiel to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were not able to have their own child. The couple was John and Penelope Decker, who later gave birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God asked Amenadiel to do anything like that. Personality God's personality is unknown. However, he seems to care more for Humans than Angels, as after he created Humans, he spend more time on them than he did with his celestial family. His care for Humans even surpassed his love for his wife, as he banished her to Hell after she repeatedly tried to destroy them. Amenadiel said that God has a tendency to overreact. This is displayed by his cursing of Cain after he killed Abel despite both brothers wanting to kill each other and by the fact that he was about to destroy Lucifer after his rebellion. However, God nevertheless is capable of forgiving and caring for his angelic children, as he forgave Lucifer for his rebellion eventually and even went as far as to create Chloe for him to love. Powers and Abilities * Nigh-Omnipotence: God is nearly infinite and unrivaled, except by his former wife, Goddess, as one of the two only known Gods. With Goddess, he created the universe and angels. God's power made him able to create an entire, albeit weaker, species on his own, as he created humanity, and he is also capable of placing extremely powerful curses on an individual, as he cursed Cain to always be resurrected should he die, with even demon knives being unable to kill him despite the knives being able to kill angels. He can effortlessly kill other species, even those who stand on top of the hierhacy, such as Lucifer, as Goddess said that God can destroy Lucifer and wanted to do so after his rebellion until Goddess convinced him to spare him. God's power is also great enough to be capable of temporarily altering the timeline for a "butterfly effect" experiment, or creating an alternate, temporary reality with the scenario he wants to test. * Resurrection: God resurrected Lucifer after he was killed by Malcolm so he can stop Goddess. * Nigh-Omniscience: God also possesses nearly an infinite amount of knowledge. * Immortality: God can live for eternity and is almost impossible to destroy, with only the Flaming Sword being capable of killing him and Goddess having the potential to do so. Weaknesses * Goddess: As a fellow god, Goddess had similar powers to God before she was severely weakened. According to Uriel, if Goddess regains her former powers, she would be able to kill God. * Flaming Sword: The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) can kill God and completely eradicate his essence. Family Appearances Trivia * In the comics, God is known as the Presence, who is the creator of the DC Multiverse and is truly omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. * In , Linda claims that Lucifer is God's favorite child after doing research on the devil. However in , an ancient Sumerian text claims that the key for the Flaming Sword was given to God's favorite son. The key is revealed to be Amenadiel's necklace strongly implying that he is God's favorite. * In , Lucifer implies Nietzsche is his father's killer. This might be a references to the famous quote "God is dead". * Amenadiel notes God has a tendency to overreact. ** He nearly erased Lucifer from existence for rebelling against him (which was just Lucifer's way of expressing his pain at being ignored by him) until Goddess convinced him to send Lucifer to hell instead. ** He cursed Cain with immortality for killing Abel (which was the first murder ever). Cain views this as an overreaction as both brothers wanted to kill each other. * In , God is narrated by Neil Gaiman. Gaiman created the Lucifer comics on which the TV series is loosely based on. ** Gaiman is British, giving God a British accent. References fr:Dieu ru:Бог Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Help needed Category:Sovereign of Heaven